Hydrocarbon exploration and energy industries employ various systems and operations to accomplish activities including drilling, formation evaluation, stimulation and production. Coiled tubing (CT) operations are employed by the energy industry to accomplish various tasks, including well interventions, production, stimulation, and drilling. Designing an effective CT operation often involves modeling downhole conditions such as downhole forces and flow properties to select and attempt to optimize operational parameters.